Starfire's Secret Boyfriend
by MJthequeen
Summary: About the day that Damian Wayne, the new Robin, discovers that his team leader has a secret. /DC animated universe/


_A/N: FIRST OF ALL: English isn't my first language, I am Brazilian. I have been writing fanfics for a long time in my mother language and I want to start translating them, mainly because the brazilian Teen Titans fandom is very small._

_\- I wrote this in 2017! It was really fun and I think it deserved to be translated, so I brought it to you :D the original can be found in SocialSpirit - Fanfiction and Nyah!Fanfiction, by the name ''O Namorado Misterioso da Estelar'' _

_\- It takes place during the first film Justice League vs Teen Titans, in the animated universe of DC; let's pretend that the Judas Contract never happened and the Beast Boy was never part of a team with Dick haha_

_\- There is a "continuation" called "Grayson's Secret Girlfriend" and I will translate it soon!_

_Well, good reading!_

* * *

**Starfire's Secret Boyfriend**

Beast Boy scratches his back with one hand and opens the refrigerator door with the other. He takes the only half-full box of soy milk and pours all the liquid into the glass, spilling a little on the way. He winks at the dirty counter and sighs, closing the refrigerator door with his foot. Maybe Kori won't notice it and won't be mad - he's too lazy to take a cloth and clean it. When he is about to take the glass to his mouth, he stops abruptly and almost drops it.

"Holy shit" he lets out, blinking his sleepy eyes and calming down. "Dude, is there any way you can let anyone knows you arrived? Coughing, I don't know. What a fright."

Damian Wayne, looking much more awake than Garfield, who only has crumpled shorts, looks at him expressionlessly. He has his arms behind his back.

Ïf this were an attack, you would be dead already" he guarantees, taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. Gar sees when the blue eyes look with contempt at the spilled milk. Ignoring such a move, Beast Boy shrugs and laughs.

"If this was an attack, man, you would have to deal with a hungry gorilla or lion" Garfield raises his glass of milk, as if he was toasting. "So luck is yours."

Ignoring any answer the new boy might have - because this brat has an answer for everything, Gar already realized in those two days that he had been with them at the Tower - the newly awake yawns again and walks towards the kitchen door, where the living room is.

Some might be shocked by the girl floating cross-legged on the couch, a cup of tea floating with her, but Beast Boy had already gotten used to it and to stranger things, like the armor that came straight from his best friend's back and the leader of the team he was on, whom he considered an older sister, casting lasers out of her beautiful green eyes. Then, unimpressed, Beast throws himself into the free space on the couch, next to Jaime.

"_Buenos día, hermano_" Jaime greets with a punch on his friend's green fist, who offers the glass of milk, scratching his belly. "Hum... No, thanks" and he change the channels on the TV again.

Beast Boy turns to where Raven is, eyes closed and very focused.

"And you, Rae? You know, milk is good in the morn…"

"No" she cuts quickly and Garfield can hear Jaime laughing through his nose. He shows Raven his tongue, even though he knows she isn't seeing. She finally opens just one eye, the right one, and looks at him in a bad mood. "What do you have against clothes?" she sighs, dissatisfied.

The moment Garfiel opens his mouth, he hears another voice.

"Oh no, Rae. You know he's going to start with that animal-like blah blah blah, monkeys dressed in a T-shirt bullshit" Jaime says, really annoyed. Raven even laughs, restrained, closing her eyes again, but Garfield looks offended at his colleague.

"Hey! Do you mean I'm predictable or what..."

"You all are" The serious and masculine voice interrupts the morning ritual of the Titans friends. Jaime looks at the little black-haired boy, bored. Raven doesn't move a muscle and Beast pretends not to have heard it.

"Good morning to you too" Jaime says and zap back through the channels as if Robin, or simply Damian, was not there, leaning against the jamb and looking angry.

Since he had arrived at the Titans's Tower, the group had been in a bad mood. In fact, the boys, all three, were in a bad mood. Raven and Starfire acted normally - the first one for not giving a damn and the second for being the oldest and therefore an example. But, honestly, could Damian just not disturb those moments? Whenever they, Raven, Garfield, Jaime and Koriand'r got together, he needed to come up with a sarcastic comment - in a bad way, not in the Raven's way, that Beast Boy even liked, deep down - or some suggestion, that nobody asked for, of how Kori should coordinate the team.

Kori...

Damian, with his arms crossed, looks back at the living room, attentively, and at all the doors leading to it. Frowning, he looks at his companions.

"Where's the alien? Today we should train" as always, he has a tone of order in his voice. Jaime wonders how anyone can handle this dude. His scarab is dying to fix him… Not in a good way.

"Her name is Starfire" Raven makes it clear, without opening her eyes. "And she's... late" is all she says, after wrinkling her nose for a minute. Then her face returns to the peaceful state.

Damian frowns even more and his discomfort only increases when he sees Garfield turning to Jaime and Jaime turning to Garfield, accomplices, suspicious faces. Well, he's only been here for two days, but Starfire doesn't seem to be the kind of person who is late. She had woken up earlier than anyone the day before. His attention returns to the room when he sees the laughter of the two boys.

Beast sets the glass aside and turns to Raven, opening his mouth to say something.

"Don't start it, Garfield." She interrupts him.

"Come on, Rae, you've to bet something too! It's not funny if it's just me and Jaime…"

"Of course it's not funny for you, you already lost!" Jaime says, too happy. Garfield looks offended.

"Oh, yes? What if I tell you that I have proof that he is from the League...?" The green boy smiles deeply when he sees Jaime's frightened expression.

"_Es broma_! Did you finally see him and didn't tell me?! So, is it the Flash, then?"

"Dude, it's not the Flash! Seriously, I don't know where you got it from" Hearing this Jaime looked a little upset, but Garfield smiled forced soon after. "I mean... I didn't see him. But it's not Flash!"

"And how are you so sure? The proof was what? Lantern's ring?" The texan arches his eyebrow, mocking. For a seconda, Beast Boy opens his mouth, impressed, and Jaime even opens his eyes wide. Oh Gosh! Had he got it right? Was it the Lantern?

"Gotcha! Did you really believe I found the ring? Dude, you're too stupid!" He laughs, throwing himself on the sofa, but it doesn't last long because Jaime starts to punch him and say curses in Spanish.

Damian watches everything as if it were an interesting documentary on television about the savannah. But he has already been ignored too much. He clears his throat in a scratchy sound, but everyone in the room ignores it. He cleans again, this time louder, and Beast and Jaime put the fight aside to look at him as if he could explode or fall dead with just their gaze. Damian is not impressed - Dick had already looked at him like that several times so he wouldn't even be affected.

"What are you talking about?" he demands, still with arms crossed.

Jaime and Garfield look at each other and return to sit normally on the sofa; Jaime even takes the remote and turns his attention to the TV.

"Nothing important," he says, and Garfield puts the glass in his mouth, sucking it in an irritating noise. A few seconds later the glass is floating away from him and he glares at Raven, who has not moved a muscle yet.

Damian certainly doesn't like that answer. He looks from one face to the other, tapping his index finger on his own arm.

"I was raised as an expert detective, so I'll give you just one more chance to tell me, before I find out for myself."

Jaime and Garfield look at each other again and they both shrug, going back to do what they were doing. This time Beast Boy clicks his tongue, giving Raven a little suspicious glance, as if afraid that his tongue would float anytime. Now, Damian is angry. Really. He's about to make another threat, when Garfield looks at him curiously, as if a light bulb has lit his head; oh, boy, he has a great idea.

"You said you're a great detective, didn't you? Prove it."

Raven opens her eyes at that moment and Jaime also looks at Garfield, surprised. Now the green one has all the attention in the room.

"_Hermano_, I don't think Kori…"

"Ah, come on! We've been curious for four months! If she doesn't find out that we did, what harm can it do?"

Raven stops floating and sits on the couch. When she opens her mouth to say something, however, it is Damian's voice that they hear.

"What's the topic? And what has to do with the alien?"

Rae looks from Garfield to Damian, very dissatisfied, wanting to say something she doesn't know if she should. Jaime sighs and points the chair in front of the couch to Damian, who sits down quickly. Garfield then bends to speak softly:

"Look, this can't get out of here, okay? Or we'll make sure Rae doesn't heal you again." Damian controls the urge to roll his eyes, just because he's curious. Tsc, he is being an idiot, being moved by such a silly feeling. But since he was in this rough children's den, it was better to roll with it. If you are in hell, embrace the devil. Garfield continues: "Look, Kori... She has a boyfriend."

And the room is silent with the great secret revealed. The two boys look at him expectantly to see any sign of shock or surprise. But Damian looks at them as if they are stupids. Christ, it was better to have stayed in his own room.

"So what? Despite being an alien, she is attractive" It is a little strange for him to admit it, but it is true. Starfire, or Kori, was a woman of many... gifts. His mother would certainly approve of her as a warrior or woman, although the Wayne didn't want to admit it.

Now it's the two of them who look at him like he's the idiot.

"Don't be silly, _hermano_. Of course, this is no surprise" Jaime shakes his head.

"Yeah. Kori is beautiful, all right. But, man, this dude is weird! Since we realized that she has dates with someone at night, we expect her to come and tell us who the guy was, to introduce us, you know…"

"But she didn't" Jaime continues and Damian wonders why, God, is he listening to all this bullshit? He should be training. "Then we were curious and we went after the security cameras... There's nothing there! We know he spent the night because she wakes up very happy, all giggles, but we never see a thing."

"Five months and he left no trace, no forgotten outfit, not even a different noise. It's like a ghost. Jaime and I even waited, once…" Beast says, looking uncomfortably at Raven, who is looking at them angrily. "You know, me as dog... I tried to smell the guy, but there was none smell at all!"

"... And that's why I bet he's an alien," Jaime says, seeming to speak only to Beast Boy, who rolls his eyes.

"Dude, there's no way he could be an alien. You know, she is exiled. Where would this guy be living? Kori would certainly have brought him to live here."

"If you insist so much that he is a human, then why not Flash? It makes sense that we never see him, he runs by very fast!" the Texan explains, as if it were very clear.

Raven stares at them, thinking they are idiots.

"They bet" she explains to Damian, who seems a little confused. "And this is extremely stupid" now she speaks loudly, to everyone. "Kori's private life shouldn't be a game for you. And the two morons alone should be enough, don't drag anyone else into it."

Beast folds his arms for her.

"You say that because it's easy for you." He then turns to Damian, pointing at Rae with his thumb. "She could feel who he is, but refuses to do so."

"I won't use my powers like that, Garfield" says the girl, sulkily. Damian looks thoughtful. A person who leaves no trace?

"Well, he's certainly not a ghost. The alien alternative is valid, but wouldn't your beetle have been able to scan it, however?" He puts his hands together in front of his lips, puzzled.

Jaime looks at him seriously.

"I tried that too, _hermano_. But it is as if the beetle didn't recognize him as a stranger, as if he had been... in the air…" he tries to explain, a little puzzled by his own power. Damian heard that he had only recently won the beetle, so the boy still didn't fully understand the weapon.

Damian thinks again. Intriguing case, to say the least. He looks up at Garfield.

"You said you have proof that he is from the League?"

Raven frowns at the boy.

"You can't be really thinking of joining them" she murmurs incredulously. Damian looks at the two and then at her, shrugging shortly after. He was already here, anyway. She snorts and shakes her head in disapproval, while Beast Boy and Jaime highfive.

"I heard the signal from the League communicator last night, when I went down the hall to go to the bathroom" he explains, concentrated. Raven, now sitting on her own legs and listening to them as if to make sure they didn't do anything over the edge, turns to him confused.

"We have bathrooms in the rooms…"

Beat's green cheeks suddenly turn red.

"Hey, I'm the whole animal kingdom in one species, okay? Maybe I woke up in the shape of an animal and it happened... some accident…"

Raven looks at him with disgust and shakes her head shortly after. Damian ignores the comment.

"It's not much. It may simply be hers, not exactly from our mystery man…"

Garfiedl is disappointed, sighing. Jaime looks thoughtful.

"_Bien_, but that's what we got. And that's why Flash is the only one to be chosen" he opens his arms to Beast Boy, looking at him with a victorious face, but Garfield just rolls his eyes. Damian is still thinking.

"He certainly has the advantage of being fast... But why not Superman? He has the same hability."

"Hey, dude! Everyone knows he's with Wonder Woman" assures Beast Boy, a little offended that Damian ignores his ship. The little Wayne looks at him like he's a fool.

"My mother said that it is normal for a man to have more than one lover. And the two of them are warrior princesses, so a point for the similarity of taste for women."

Jaime laughs openly.

"_Ninõ_, many guys would like to be your father…" Jaime stops laughing immediately when he sees Damian's unfriendly expression. He coughs. "I mean, you're right. Superman. And they would have a reason to hide the relationship, imagine if Wonder Woman found out…"

Beast puts his hand on his chin, leaning against the sofa.

"I would still exclude Flash, anyway. Don't you think Kori's boyfriend would be a handsome guy?"

Jaime arches an eyebrow at him.

"And how do you know that Flash isn't handsome? Have you seen him without the mask, genius?"

"Garfield punches Jaime in the arm, who retaliates and the two starting fight again and curse each other on the couch. Raven sighs loudly, but Damian is still trying to put the pieces together.

"Maybe Garfield is right. Superman is the biggest alternative, then. And they're both aliens, which also makes sense. Approach by the feeling of foreignness, perhaps. The two alone on a different planet…"

"Hm, handsome guys... The only other face we know is Cyborg's...'' Beast Boy thinks, after letting go of Jaime. This one laughs through his nose.

"_Hermano_, he's a robot. Does he have a dic…"

Raven coughs loudly and glares at Jaime, who is instantly embarrassed.

"Please," growls the only girl, and Garfield laughs at Jaime's soft apologies.

"If we talk about aliens, we can't put the Green Lantern, then? Not that he is one, but he has contact with several, Kori could have knew him like that" Beast Boy suggests, looking at the ceiling.

"It also makes sense. But I don't know how he would use the ring to his advantage, what could he build that would make him practically invisible?" Damian counters, getting up and starting to walk from side to side. "Why are we only talking about men? Wonder Woman herself is an alternative."

Raven smirks at the comment and Garfield and Jaime look at each other, both with red cheeks - Beast a little more. Jaime pulls the collar of his shirt.

"Let's go back to los hombres, you will only make us have expectations" he murmurs, a little upste.

Damian raises his eyebrows at their reaction and Raven laughs softly at his expression; it's in those moments that she can recognize that he was truly raised away from civilization. Beast suddenly loses the red in his cheeks and looks at Dam.

"Wait a second! Let's connect the dots; a man who we have no idea who he is, enters without being noticed, doesn`t leave any proof that he has even been here, can have a League communicator, and you, Robin, can join the team without any problems... Man, I think you have a hot stepmother!" Garfield laughs, looking at Robin in funny way.

Damian raises his eyebrows.

"Are you suggesting that my father...?"

Jaime seems to have seen the same light as Garfiel.

"I hadn't considered Batman until now, but with so much evidence... _Hermano, es un genio!_" Then the two go back to highfive in front of a doubtful Damian.

Dissatisfied, Damian sighs. No, it cannot be your father, as much as they would think so. Now, he is really curious. The youngest in the room returns to sit in the chair.

"I had an idea. We will try to catch our mystery man tonight."

* * *

Wearing his training clothes and not Robin's uniform, which is a little too flashy, Damian sneaks into the dark corridors of the Titans Tower, where he has been living for two days. It's a beautiful place with a fresh smell, like a cleaning room, but he misses the dark cave and the strong smell of water on the earth, like rain. But there is no time to think about it now.

He has the sword on his back, os wearing his black kimono, without a mask, ready to find out who this guy is. Kori chose well, at least - he passed the security cameras, Beats, who had a great nose as dog, and Jaime's beetle. 4 months, without being identified by anything.

Poor thing - his bad luck was that now Damian was there. He was in the corridor that led to Kori's door, opened only by a gap, through which light came out. Beast Boy was in the next corridor and Jaime was at the top of the Tower, where he could see the window of the Alien Princess's room and even the one from her bathroom. Raven totally refused to participate, but the boys made her promise not to tell Kori.

They had also found Damian's plan a little risky - if it was really Superman, as they were betting, he wouldn't be caught by three teenagers would he? Well, actually Dam's sword was just for decoration. They just wanted to see the said-whose, not to attack him, even if Kori would be angry. So they were everywhere this man would have to go to enter her room - corridors and windows.

Damian had placed birdrangs at strategic points in the same corridor, with cameras installed on them. Perhaps this man could fool the Tower's cameras, but not his. Wayne technology was almost unbreakable - unless you were Batman.

His breathing was heavy, the silence of the night was making him anxious. Now, he was contemplative. He wanted to know who this Princess's boyfriend was - and why she just didn't introduce him.

_"Jaime? Everything's alright?"_ He hears Beast Boy asking through the earpiece. _"Dude, I can't believe we're spying on Kori! She was going to be so angry!"_

_"Everything's okay, hermano. Nothing unusual. But she open the bedroom window, maybe to get some air? I don't know... And, dude, she'll only be angry if she finds out, so please try to control your scandalous personality."_

_"Scandalous? Hey, what do you mean?"_

_"Like every time you yell like a girl when you lose in the video game."_

_"What?! I don't do that, fuck you."_

_"Ahora ella es en SMP, qué hermosa"_

_"Speak my language, asshole!"_

"Silence, both of you" Robin scolds, annoyed. Obviously Batman didn't keep talking on his earpiece; another disadvantage of being on a team. He's looking at the door just a few feet away. It's after 11 pm, when will this guy arrive? "And that means PMS."

_"What?! Is your mother whos is on her period, Jaime, you asshole."_

* * *

Damian clicks his tongue, ignoring the fact that the noise is like dishes breaking in a kitchen, since the hall is empty. Well, it's after 2am. If that idiot arrives so late every day, it's understandable why Koriand'r doesn't get up on time. Damian had no idea how long sex could tale, and honestly, it didn't interest him, but he knew the woman must have a rest afterwards. His father always woke up late when his girlfriends were drinking with him until later, in the living room...

If Dam could give a suggestion to this ghost, then it would be this: "is there any way to get there early and have intercourse soon? I need my leader up tomorrow morning. Of course, if that's not a sacrifice for you. " He is about to say this idea on the communicator, to see if perhaps others would help him send this message, and also to check if they are still awake, when a noise locks his whole body in an attack position.

That's it, he had arrived. Damian's eyes narrowed. He can't risk warning teammates and being heard by the mysterious man - especially if that man is Superman himself; well, but in that case it was all a little pointless. If it's really Superman, Dam believed that he would feel sorry for them and reveal himself, since he would have heard the three already on Damian's first breath. But something told him it wasn't the Super.

This new noise is footsteps. The person is walking; but where? Damian tries to focus on the sound, since everything is quiet and dark, as Kori turned off the light hours ago. It comes... Comes from the corridor of Beast Boy. He grunts. Shit, Garfield was asleep. Or had he seen a person, perhaps?

Damian slowly raises his arm and holds the handle of his sword, pulling it with essential care. The steps are getting higher, the guy has already passed Garfield. Dam feels a chill down his spine, his belly turning in a familiar way. The plan is for him to stand there. Just standing still, but your instincts say otherwise. Quite the opposite. He moves his feet and knees apart, in a clear fighting position. Just a few more steps, come on, he's dying to use that sword on someone... Christ, now he really wanted it to be Bruce just so he could hit his father with the blade for sending him to the Titans.

So, Dam knows, the time has come. The steps are so close. Only two. His heart is beating fast and Damian jumps, in a restrained sigh of war, about to finally find out who his leader's mysterious boyfriend is. He holds the person, sword in hand, and turns himself with the violent way the person struggles.

_"Damian? Are you attacking him?!"_ Robin hears Jaime's voice on his earpiece, but there's something wrong and he realizes it very quickly, although not quickly enough to prevent Kori from opening her bedroom door, startled, and turning on the lights in the hall.

"For X'hal what's happen... Damian?!"

Damian stops turning and looks at what exactly he's holding. A dog. A green dog, with its tongue hanging out. The dog looks at him, he looks at the dog and, in one movement, he throws the animal away, scolding some bad words. Kori is watching everything with folded arms, wearing a robe clearly barely tied because of the rush, and looking angry, while Beast Boy turns back to his human form, scratching the back of his neck.

"Can someone explain to me exactly what you are doing in my hallway this hour?"

The two boys look at each other, Beastly embarrassed and Damian irritated.

"We... We…" The green boy tries, looking up, blushing on his cheeks. Dam sees that his eyes are a little puffy and that he's been sleeping the whole time. Robin rolls his eyes.

"I'm still having trouble adapting and I decided to walk around the Tower... But I got lost. Garfield must have heard my footsteps and thought it was a stranger."

"Yeah, that's it. You said everything, dude!"

Kori unfolds her arms slowly, still suspicious. She looks at Damian, who has a blank expression.

"And you sleep... In Kimono?" asks the leader, shifting her body weight from side to side. Dam looks at his own clothes and then at her.

"I grew up in a dojo."

"And the sword...?" Kori points to the object in his hand.

"A dangerous dojo," he adds seriously.

The woman sighs, looking from one boy to the other. Then she runs her fingers through her auburn hair.

"I know it can be difficult to get used to a new house, Damian, believe me; is there anything I can do for you? Maybe tea, so you can sleep better?"

He quickly shakes his head.

"No, thanks. I think ... I'm sleepy now" and Damian takes a deep breath, clearly irritated.

* * *

Kori watches as the two boys disappear into the corridor, Garfield still scratching the back of his neck. She can't help but smile; they are good boys - even though Damian is a very difficult one. She returns to turn off the lights and gently closes the door, enjoying the comfortable silence of her room.

"Problems with the kids?"

Kori lights a starbolt towards the voice, eyes shining green. All he finds in her bed, however, is an already known visitor, who raises his hands in surrender. He has a beautiful playful smile on his face, which is no longer wearing a mask; but it must have been there a few moments ago, since he is wearing his uniform. Koriand'r makes the starbolt disappear, reaching for the ill-knotted knot of her robe and trying not to think about how handsome he is. X'hal help her.

"Don't scare me, Dick! You didn't tell me you were coming today" she complains, but in a sweet voice. He is always so busy with the things of Bludhaven and, sometimes, even Gotham, that his presence at any time is welcome for her. Star hangs the robe on a hanger behind the door.

Dick lets his head fall on his side, a little to see her body better in the single moonlight that comes in through the window.

"I decided at the last minute, baby, I didn't want to leave town without giving you a kiss…" He stares firmly at her thighs, which are revealed by the short, slightly transparent, nightgown. Kori laughs at his expression. "Or something else," he suggests, tapping the free side of the bed.

Koriand'r laughs in a sexy way that he loves - but everything she does is sexy for him, you know...- and walks slowly towards the furniture, realizing a half-open window, which he must have entered.

"The something else is very welcome," she whispers, lying down beside him and being pulled into an engaging kiss, where Richard doesn't waste time to be with his hands on her ass. It's okay for her, since her hands are already on the zipper of his uniform.

Kori pulls his lips between her teeth and gives him another light kiss, caressing her nose with his.

"Damian is very good, I didn't realize they were in the corridor" she reveals in a whisper, when Dick found the way towards her neck. He mumbles something about how fantastically she smells. "How did you get them?"

"He's good, but we were trained by the same person" Dick laughs at her skin and Kori gently pulls his hair. "I used an audio to make Garfield think he heard footsteps; he followed, but found Damian who also thought he heard footsteps. Jaime was distracted by the two, I entered through your window. Voilà." -He gives a smack kiss between her breasts and Kori laughs.

"Poor them."

"We should just tell them. Raven already knows, anyway, and it's not like we have something to hide" he suggests, suddenly thoughtful, caressing her bare waist. Kori looks deeply into her boyfriend's blue eyes, in love with his attentive manner.

She takes his hand on her waist and interlaces her fingers.

"Perhaps, although I believe that we'll have to discuss this later."

And she guides his hand to where it really interests her and, God, it interests him too. Very much.

* * *

Raven swallows some tea. Beast Boy is cutting his toenails, still wearing shorts, despite all of her countless requests for him to put on clothes - and not to cut his nails right there. Jaime zaps through the channels, bored, never being able to find something interesting to watch. This time, however, they have Damian in the armchair, reading a book, with a serious face.

She opens her eyes.

"I needed money to buy some new candles that I saw, but my allowance is over" she says, in her monotone. Garfield throws a nail on the rug.

"Oh, that's bad, Rae, I already spent mine too. I have nothing... " he says, disappointed.

"I still have some, I can borrow it" Jaime says, smiling. Rae smiles too, but nods politely. She then sits on the couch.

"No, I thought about being part of the bet."

The three boys stop doing what they were doing and look anxiously at her.

"So, who?" encourages Garfield, eyes full of curiosity. Damian remains serious, but Raven can capture his curiosity in the blue irises

She faces one at a time.

"I thought about it a lot. So... Kori's secret boyfriend is…"

"Is...? - Jaime encourages, not even a little interested in the television.

"Nightwing!"

The three boys look at each other. Beast Boy pulls out his thumbnail again. Jaime wonders if channel 6 is going through something interesting besides commercials and holds control again. Damian returns to reading peacefully.

"Nah. No chance" assures the green boy, shrugging.

"Yeah. He's short. He was going to need a stool to kiss her" Jaime says. Beast Boy laughs and they both highfive.

Raven looks at Damian, waiting for some explanation. He shrugs.

"I would knew it." Damian controls the urge to say that Grayson is transparent as water.

Raven sighs and floats again with the cup of tea in her hands. She shakes her head from side to side, smiling.

"That's why I don't bet."

* * *

_A/T: So, what you guys think? Let me know!_

_Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
